Cartoon Network Animal Recasts
These are Cartoon Network shows look like if characters that are portrayed by animals. Indian Animal Ed, Edd n Eddy * Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) - Double D * Chital (Axis axis) - Nazz * Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) - Eddy * Common Sloth Bears (Melursus ursinus ursinus) - Ed, Sarah * Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) - Jimmy * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) - Kevin * Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica) - Jonny * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) - Rolf * Southern Dholes (Cuon alpinus alpinus) - Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, May Kanker * Gigantopithecus blacki - Eddy's Brother African Animal Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Masai Lions (Panthera leo nubica) - Mac, Terrence, Mac's Mother * Tanzanian Cheetahs (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) - Frankie Foster, Madame Foster, Dylan Lee * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) - Goo * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) - Nina Valerosa * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) and Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) - Douglas and Adam * Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) - Jordan Michaels * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) - Mad's Lady * East African Wild Dogs (Lycaon pictus lupinus) - Mall Security Guards * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii), Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) and Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) - Gift Store Managers * Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) - Furniture Store Manager * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) - Cellular Manager * Cape Eland (Taurotragus oryx oryx) - Prince Charming * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) - Chris * Caracals (Caracal caracal) - Applebees * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) - Kip Snip * Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) - Benefactor * Geladas (Theropithecus gelada) - Old Man Rivers, Old Man Rivers' Son * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) - Goofball John McGee * Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) - Lousie * African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) - Jamez Withazee * Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) - Richie Wildabrat * African Leopards (Panthera pardus pardus) - Sarah, Sarah's Parents * Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) - Stevie * African Civet (Civettictis civetta) - Gregory * Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) - Barry Bling * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) - Mac's Teacher * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) - Mac's Principal * African Wildcats (Felis silvestris lybica) - Millionare's Daughter, Mr. Millionare, Mrs. Millionare * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - Jerkins * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) - Rod Tango * Diana Monkey (Cercopithecus diana) - Uncle Pockets * Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) - Farmer * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Old Judge * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) - Lady News Reporter * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) - Weather Forecaster * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) - Termite Pest Controller * Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) - Imaginary Man * African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) - Nemesis Oceania Animal Powerpuff Girls * Crimson Rosella (Platycercus elegans nigrescens) - Blossom * Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) - Bubbles * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) - Buttercup * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) - Professor Utonium * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) - Ms. Keane * Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) - Mayor of Townsville * Red Kangaroo (Osphranter rufus) - Sara Bellum * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) - Robin Snyder * Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) - Mike Believe * Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) - Mitch Mitchelson * Little Blue Penguin (Eudyptula minor) - Elmer Sglue * Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) - Bunny * Thylacines (Thylacinus cynocephalus) - Maylyn, Other Derbytantes * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae), Australian White Ibis (Threskiornis moluccus), Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) and Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) - The Sensitive Thugz * Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) - Hope * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) - Jemmica * Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) - Guru Chillaxi * Black Kite (Milvus migrans) - Sapna Nehru * European Fallow Deer (Dama dama dama) - Princess Bluebelle * Paradise Parrot (Psephotus pulcherrimus) - Jared Sharpiro * Eastern Wallaroo (Macropus robustus robustus) - Lunch Lady * Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) - Chef Schnitzel * Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) - Malty Brown * Australian Magpie (Cracticus tibicen) - Princess Morbucks * Dingo (Canis dingo) - Mojo Jojo * Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) - Him * Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) - Sedusa * Tabby Cat (Felis catus) - Ace * Siamese Cat (Felis catus) - Snake * Japanese Bobtail (Felis catus) - Grubber * Norwegian Forest Cat (Felis catus) - Big Billy * Munchkin Cat (Felis catus) - Lil' Arturo * Australian King Parrot (Alisterus scapularis) - Brick * Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus banksii) - Boomer * Kea (Nestor notabilis) - Butch * Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) - Femme Fatale * Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) - Dick Hardly * Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) - Lenny Baxter * Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) - Mr. Mime * Giant Echidna (Zaglossus hacketti) - Roach Coach * Bush Rats (Rattus fuscipes) - Harold Smith, Maryanne Smith, Julie Smith, Bud Smith * Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) - Sandman * Grey Goshawk (Accipiter novaehollandiae) - Abracadaver * Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) - Mask Scara * Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) - Gnome * Haast's Eagles (Harpagornis moorei) - Stanley and Sandra Practice * Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) - Manboy * Thylacoleo carnifex - Janitaur * Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) - Bianca Bikini * Megalania (Varanus priscus - Barbarus Bikini * Wonambi naracoortensis - Silico North American Animal Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne * Mountain Lions (Puma concolor couguar) - Billy, Harold, Gladys, Nergal, Aunt Sis, Nergal Jr. * Northwestern Wolves (Canis lupus occidentalis) - Mandy, Claire, Phil * Turkey Vultures (Cathartes aura) - Grim Reaper, Grim's Dad, Grim's Mom * Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) - Irwin, Richard "Dick", Grandmama * Bobcat (Lynx rufus baileyi) - Mindy * Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) - Sperg * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) - Pud'n * Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) - Pandora * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) - Nigel Planter * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) - Wiggly * Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) - King Cobra * San Joaquin Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis mutica) - Viper * Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) - Eleanor Butterbean * Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) - Principal Goodvibes * Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) - Ernest * Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) - Mighty Moe * Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) - Tooth Fairy * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) - Hoss Delgado * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) - Eris * Desert Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis nelsoni) - Hector Con Carne (in his original form), Destructicus Con Carne * Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) - General Skarr * Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) - Dr. Ghastly * Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) - Dracula * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) - Boogeyman * Muskrat (Ondatra zibethicus) - Creeper * Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) - Horror * Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) - Jack O'Lantern * American Marten (Martes americana) - Estroy * Florida Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus conanti) - Lord Moldybutt * Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) - Lord Pain * Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) - Baron Von Ghoulish International Animal Codename: Kids Next Door * Queensland Koalas (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) - Wallabee Beatles, Joey Beatles, Mr. Beatles, Mrs. Beatles * Red-Crowned Cranes (Grus japonensis) - Kuki Sanban, Mushi Sanban, Mr. Sanban, Mrs. Sanban * Nile Hippopotamuses (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) - Hoagie Gilligan, Tommy Gilligan, Lydia, Mrs. Gilligan * Thomson's Gazelles (Eudorcas thomsonii) - Abigail Lincoln, Cree Lincoln, Dr. Lincoln, Mrs. Lincoln * Harbor Seals (Phoca vitulina vitulina) - Nigel Uno, Lizzie Devine, Monty Uno, Mrs. Uno * Northern Fur Seals (Callorhinus ursinus) - Rachel McKenzie, Harvey McKenzie * Irish Setter (Canis familiaris) - Fanny Fulbright * Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) - Chad Dickson * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) - Sonia * North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis canadensis) - Lee * German Shepherd (Canis familiaris) - Patton Drilovsky * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) - Herbert * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) - Maurice * Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) - Leaky Leona * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) - Numbuh 74.239 * Indian Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta mulatta) - Matthew * Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) - Ace the Kid * Golden Retriever (Canis familiaris) - Mrs. Thompson * European Hare (Lepus europaeus) - Senator Safely * Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) - Numbuh 30c * Exmoor Pony (Equus caballus) - Numbuh 19th Century * Alpine Marmot (Marmota marmota) - Numbuh 50 Million B.C. * Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) - Wintergreen * Arctic Ground Squirrel (Spermophilus parryii) - Nutcracker * Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) - Snow Angel * Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus)- Coniferous * Hawaiian Monk Seal (Monachus schauinslandi) - Numbuh 20,000 * Warrah (Dusicyon australis) - Numbuh Infinity * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) and Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) - Nick and Chip * Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) - Benedict Uno/Father * Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) - The Delightful Children From Down the Lane * Smilodon fatalis - Grandfather * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) - Mr. Boss * Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) - Captain Stickybeard * Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) - Count Spankulot * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) - Toiletnator * Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) - Knightbrace * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) - Crazy Old Cat Lady * Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) - Gramma Stuffum * Red-Tailed Boa Constrictors (Boa constrictor constrictor) - Common Cold, Anna Worthington * Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) - Soccer Mom * Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) and American Badger (Taxidea taxus taxus) - Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb * Brazilian Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) - Chester * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) - Professor Triple-Extra Large * Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus) - Mr. Fizz * Marabou Storks (Leptoptilos crumenifer) - King Sandy, Knights of the Round Towel * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) - Heinrich Von Marzipan * Ospreys (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) - Mega Mom & Destructo Dad * American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) - Mrs. Goodwall * Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) - Cuppa Joe * Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) - Robin Food * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) - Nurse Claiborne * Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) - Madam Margaret * Persian Cat (Felis catus) - President Jimmy * Aurochs (Bos primigenius) - Ernest * Stoat (Mustela erminea) - The Steve * Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) - Justin Cavallero * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) - Laura Limpin * Bombay Cat (Felis cactus) and Calico Cat (Felis catus) - The Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain * Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) - Valerie * Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) - Jerry Rassic * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) - Mr. B * Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) - Edna Jucation * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) - Dodgeball Wizard * Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) - Principal Smelling * Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) - Principal Sauerbraten * Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) - Amerigo Vespinachio * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) - King of Spinachia * Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) - Cheese Shogun Roquefort * Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) - Chef Pierre * Cape Wild Dogs (Lycaon pictus pictus) - Ice Cream Men * European Herring Gulls (Larus argentatus), Brown Skuas (Stercorarius antarcticus) and Carrion Crows (Corvus corone) - Candy Pirates * Southern Dholes (Cuon alpinus alpinus) - Cheese Ninjas * Fossas (Cryptoprocta ferox) - Candy Bandits * Deinonychus antirrhopus - Licorice Pirates * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus), Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas), Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) and Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) - The Upper Crust * Tyrannosaurus rex - Wedgiesaurus Rex ''Russian Animal Johnny Bravo'' * Polar Bears (Ursus maritimus) - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo * Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus lagopus) - Little Suzy * Spotted Seal (Phoca largha) - Carl Chryniszzswics * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) - Pops * Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) - Master Hamma ''Farm Animal Dexter's Laboratory'' * American Yorkshire Pigs (Sus domesticus) - Dexter, Dee Dee, Dad, Mom * Saanen Goats (Capra hircus) - Mandark, Oceanbird, Windbear * Border Collie (Canis familiaris) - Lisa the Babysitter * Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) - Douglas E. Mordecai III * Arabian Horse (Equus caballus) - Lee Lee * Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) - Mee Mee * Texas Longhorn (Bos taurus) - Major Glory * Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) - Action Hank * Clydesdale (Equus caballus) - Phillips Luzinsky ''Cretaceous Animal Samurai Jack'' *''Albertosaurus sarcophagus'' - Jack, Emperor, Jack's Mother *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' - Scotsman, Scottsman's Wife *''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' - Kuni, Kuni's Father, Yamiko *''Pyroraptor olympius'' - Princess Mira *''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' - Boris *''Citipati osmolskae'' - Technician *''Hadrosaurus foulkii'' - Analyst *''Megaraptor namunhuaiquii'' - Idealist *''Kosmoceratops richardsoni'' - Frederick *''Stegoceras validum'' - Sergei *''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' - Ikra *''Yutyrannus huali'' - Jujunga *''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' - Brotok, Kurtok, Spartok *''Pelecanimimus polyodon'' - Josephine Clench, Ezekiel Clench *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' - Aku *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' - Aku's Minions *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' - Demongo ''South American Animal Steven Universe'' *Common Squirrel Monkeys (Saimiri sciureus) - Steven Quartz Universe, Greg Universe *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) - Pearl *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) - Garnet *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) - Amethyst *Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) - Rose Quartz *Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) - Connie Maheswaran, Priyanka Maheswaran, Mr. Maheswaran *Capybaras (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) - Jenny Pizza, Kiki Pizza, Kofi Pizza, Nanafua Pizza *Maned Wolves (Chrysocyon brachyurus) - Peedee Fryman, Mr. Fryman, Ronaldo Fryman *Darwin's Fox (Lycalopex fulvipes) - Lars *Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) - Sadie *Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) - Jamie *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) - Sour Cream *Brazilian Jaguars (Panthera onca onca) - Mayor Bill Dewey, Buck Dewey *Giant Otters (Pteronura brasiliensis brasiliensis) - Onion, Yellowtail *Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) - Mr. Harold Smiley *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) - Li'l Butler *Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) - Marty *Andean Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) - Kevin *Northern Puma (Puma concolor concolor) - Vidalia *Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) - Ruby *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) - Sapphire *Roadside Hawk (Rupornis magnirostris) - Blue Diamond *Green Kingfisher (Chloroceryle americana) - Blue Pearl *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) - Peridot *''Megatherium americanum'' - Jasper *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) - Lapis Lazuli *''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' - Yellow Diamond *Collared Aracari (Pteroglossus torquatus) - Yellow Pearl *''Argentavis magnificens'' - Bismuth ''Scottish Animal Over the Garden Wall'' *Atlantic Puffins (Fratercula arctica) - Wirt, Gregory *European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) - Beatrice (Human), Beatrice's Family *European Badger (Meles meles meles) - The Woodsman *Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) - Sara *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) - Lorna *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) - Auntie Whispers *Bank Voles (Myodes glareolus) - Villagers of Pottsfield *Common Barn Owls (Tyto alba alba) - Miss Langtree, Old Man Langtree, Jimmy Brown *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) - Quincy Endicott *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) - Marguerite Grey *European Wildcat (Felis silvestris silvestris) - Adelaide *Scottish Red Deer (Cervus elaphus scoticus) - The North Wind *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) - Jason Funderberker *Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea) - The Tavern Keeper *British Stoat (Mustela erminea stabilis) - Highwayman *Eurasian Jay (Garrulus glandarius glandarius) - The Toy Maker *Eurasian Blue Tit (Cyanistes caeruleus) - Queen of Clouds *European Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) - The Beast Animal Adventure Time See also *Cartoon Network Animal Recasts/Gallery Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animals Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Steven Universe Category:Over the Garden Wall Category:Samurai Jack Category:Adventure Time